


Turkey for one (Behind the door: day 11)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Lucien is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey for one (Behind the door: day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> If the image doesn't show on your device, you can see it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104922272418/behind-the-door-day-11-the-grand-canyon-story)
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler alert: another little taste of "The Irregulars"

 

"I think he was really looking forward to seeing you."

" _I'm sorry, Bill. But this is too good an opportunity to miss. Will you tell him for me?"_

"All right. When will you be coming now?"

" _The twenty-eighth. I'll be in London for new year."_

"I'll tell him, but next time do your own dirty work."

" _Okay. I'll see you after Christmas. Have a good one. Love to Hero._ "

"Have fun. And take care."

 

*********

 

Billy takes the short walk from his house to the canal, where the SeaGlass is moored. There is a thin, white plume of smoke coming from the chimney of the wood-burning stove. Luce is home. Billy jumps down onto the deck and raps on the door.

"Hello, Bill. I'm just making coffee. Do you want a cup?"

"Yeah, thanks." Billy takes his mug and sits at the kitchen table. "I've just had a call from Frankie. He won't be able to make it for Christmas Eve, after all."

"Oh." Luce tries to hide his disappointment. "Is he coming at all?"

"Yeah. He'll be here for New Year." "

I thought he was looking forward to seeing you. And Hero."

"Yeah, but he's had a better offer." Billy smiles. "Some of the blokes from his hockey team have booked the 'Christmas Experience' at the Grand Canyon. Staying in a lodge, Christmas dinner, carol service, guided hike, sort of thing. One of them broke his leg and can't go, so he's offered his place to Frankie."

"More fun than turkey and mince pies on a houseboat with me, I expect."

"Dunno. I'm always a bit wary of anything that calls itself 'an experience'. I'd rather be on the boat, to be honest."

Luce finishes his coffee, and puts his and Billy's mugs in the sink.

"I might not cook the turkey. It'd be a bit much just for one…"

"Come to Greg's, Lucien. Don't be on your own at Christmas. Hero would love to see you. And Greg's a terrific cook."

"Won't he mind? I thought the idea was for you two to spend daddy time with Hero…"

"He's a good man. He wouldn't want to think of you being all alone."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Christmas is family time."

"I'm not family…"

"'Course you are. You're Hero's godfather. You belong with us."


End file.
